50 NCIS Snapshot Sentences
by PTBvisiongrrl
Summary: 50 one-word prompts for single sentences. Multiple 'ships here, as well as multiple ratings. From a livejournal prompt.


**50 NCIS "Snapshot" Sentences**

_**DISCLAIMER**_:

The standard disclaimer applies (I own nothing of NCIS) as well as the additional I only borrow this format and did not think it up. There are fifty words, and you are to write ONE SENTENCE using each. Some of my interpretation of the word's use is loose—the word may not appear in the sentence, although the meaning is tied in.

I "stole" this livejournal prompt idea from another fanfic writer after reading a great version of 50 sentences. (Please forgive me for forgetting whom it was, exactly—I've had this sitting on the flash drive, incomplete, for a while.) I thought it would be a great writing exercise in brevity and succinctness, especially since my one-shots always seem to turn into longer stories and series. This was certainly way more difficult than it sounded at first, but is finally finished. I gotta say, this has sparked a lot of ideas to work on once I finish my current round of stories. Hope you enjoy!

_**WARNING**_:

My 'ships are all over in these sentences. Many are M/M slash, so if that makes you uncomfortable, you probably don't want to read this.

_**SPOILERS**_:

All seasons, up to and including the current episodes. I meant it when I said these were all over!

1. Motion – Studying Tony's long, lean form, Gibbs realized that the only time Tony was ever totally still and stopped moving was in bed, next to him.

2. Cool – Gibbs wondered at the differences between his lovers, both splayed spent against him in the dark; Tony, hot and rough against Gibbs's side, and Abby, smooth and cool and glowing in the moonlight.

3. Young – Gibbs studied the pony-tailed Goth out the corner of his eyes, her hair swinging in time with the beat of that god-awful noise she called music, and was amazed at just how young she really was at heart.

4. Last – Jackson watched Ducky escort Abby down the aisle, resplendent in non-traditional crimson silk and black lace, hopeful that this one would be Jethro's final Mrs. Gibbs.

5. Wrong – It was not the first time, nor the last time, in Gibbs's life when he had been wrong, but it was the first time he felt the need to actually apologize.

6. Gentle—Tony marveled in how different Gibbs's hands could feel, depending on the situation and his mood; rough and harsh some nights and gentle and teasing others.

7. One – Abby wasn't sure at what point she knew that Gibbs was the one for her, but once she knew, nothing could change her heart or mind—even Gibbs's refusal to acknowledge that he returned those feelings.

8. Thousand – It was like a thousand other nightmares Tony had acquired over the years—Gibbs, bleeding and broken, Tony too late to save him, waking up with his heart pounding—except that this one was a memory.

9. King – Tony surveyed the haphazard piles of items cascading off his old desk, Gibbs enthroned back at his, and thought with relief, _Long live the king._

10. Learn – Tony surveyed his now empty-desk, personal items like E.J.'s photo boxed and ready to follow him to his new position in NCIS, feeling Gibbs's hard eyes boring into his back and mourning the fact that you just can't teach on old dog new tricks.

11. Blur – The sound of the bullet was lost in the blur of Tony diving at Gibbs and dragging him to the ground, safely out of range.

12. Wait – Half-listening to yet another tall tale of a weekend blonde, Gibbs wondered how long he would have to wait before Tony would be ready to be honest about his orientation—and to accept Gibbs's own advances.

13. Change – Gibbs knew when he had come back from Mexico that some things would be different, but the DiNozzo that greeted him, with his campfires and two phones and random disappearances but no late night visits to an old man and his boat, was nearly unrecognizable.

14. Command – The authority usually present in Gibbs's voice was undercut by the inexplicable anger Tony heard when his Boss delivered the ultimatum Tony had known was coming—E.J. Barrett, or Gibbs's team.

15. Hold –Sometimes, in the middle of a tough case, Tony cursed how much he wished he could just wrap his arms around Jethro until his lover calmed.

16. Need – When the need for his straight, ex-Marine boss got to be too much, Tony hit the clubs to find a decent substitute to take the edge off.

17. Vision – After ten years working with the man, Tony had no rose-colored glasses distorting who and what Gibbs was; Tony saw him, "warts" and all, and loved him anyway.

18. Attention – Tony's constant need to attract Gibbs's attention, and Gibbs's desperate need to channel his inappropriate feelings for Tony, had lead directly to the head-slaps.

19. Soul – In the years Abby had danced around her lab and accepted his Caf-Pow bribes with a smile, she had somehow also managed to rebuild a little bit of the gaping hole he felt inside.

20. Picture – Gibbs took the opportunity provided and studied the picture on the wall while he waited for his new Probie to haul ass and get ready to leave for the crime scene; it was obviously several years old, but the site of shirtless Tony on a beach still made his mouth water.

21. Fool – Watching Tony and E.J. together, sensing that he had lost a war he barely had a chance to fight, Gibbs knew that he had been a fool all these years to ignore his feelings for his second in command.

22. Mad – The raw edges of anger cut Gibbs's gut up every time he saw Tony and E.J. look at each other across the bullpen.

23. Child – Every once in a while, Abby's voice would drop to a gravely range and her joking innuendos would remind Gibbs that, no matter how child-like Abby might choose to appear or act, she was a woman he would very much like to bed.

24. Now – Thoughts of Rule 12, beer goggles, and morning afters fled Tony's mind as they were over powered in this moment by his own need and Gibbs's reactions to Tony's pleas of _More, Harder, _and _Don't stop!_

25. Shadow – The haunted look in DiNozzo's eyes after Paula Cassidy's death gave Gibbs's enough concern that he followed Tony home, to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid; hiding in the shadows allowed Gibbs to see much more than he wanted to about Tony, to feel the sting of a secret girlfriend.

26. Goodbye – Watching Abby, swathed in cream lace and Victorian style, walk down the aisle on Gibbs's arm to meet someone that wasn't him, Timothy McGee said a silent farewell.

27. Hide – Gibbs knew that Tony hid himself behind masks, because Gibbs had a few of his own.

28. Fortune – Despite Tony's almost comical reaction to the news from Uncle Clive's lawyer, Gibbs was well aware that Tony already had no need to work, ever again, thanks to the money Tony's grandparents had left him, years ago, which was more than he would ever make after several lifetimes as a federal agent; Tony simply did it because he could help people and he was good at it.

29. Safe – Tired of playing it safe, Abby let herself into Gibbs's house after a night of clubbing, smelling of sweat and alcohol and showing entirely too much skin to be considered decent, hoping to find him still at work on his boat.

30. Ghost – Tony never pushed to discover the identity of the ghosts that haunted Gibbs, because after all these years, he knew there were more than just Shannon and Kelly.

31. Book – Turning the last page and hitting the lights before settling down next to Tony, Gibbs had to admit that Thom E. Gemcity spun a good tale, even if he was blind as a bat as to what was really going on in front of him each day.

32. Eye – The morning that neither Tony nor Ziva could look him directly in the eye told him that they had finally broken Rule #12.

33. Never – While Tony felt that the time for possibilities had long since passed, he hadn't really thought about what would eventually happen if Ziva or he had actually found someone else.

34. Sing – Gibbs was never sure what made him pour that final drink in the basement, the one that pushed DiNozzo to spill his guts and feelings for Gibbs all over the place, but, in the hazy morning sun through his bedroom window, curled around Tony's warm weight, Gibbs was damn glad he had.

35. Sudden – The end was fast and unexpected; one night, he and Tony "talked" over a bourbon in his basement about E.J., and the next, without another word to Gibbs, Tony has asked for reassignment off of the team.

36. Stop – Forehead pressed sweatily against Abby's, both of them out of breath and half-undressed, Gibbs forced himself to pause and give her one last chance to change her mind, before he wouldn't be able to stop himself from finally making love to her.

37. Time – The nights spent in the basement were endless, and yet entirely too short; the only measure of passing time was the progression of the boat.

38. Wash – Tony studied the load of laundry he had pulled out of the dryer, and smiled; there was a worn NIS t-shirt that brought a smile to his face as he thought about how it had ended up in his wash.

39. Torn – For the first time in his career, watching Tony's ambulance speed away, Gibbs found it difficult to concentrate on a crime scene.

40. History – After another bad case and a bottle of bourbon, Gibbs finally realized that the years he had worked with Tony constituted the longest relationship he had ever been able to maintain.

41. Power – Gibbs marveled in the power Abby Scuito held over him, all without ever realizing it.

42. Bother – It took Tony about a year to figure out that Gibbs wasn't bothered by him stopping by and watching his boss work on the boat; if it had been, Gibbs would have learned to lock his door.

43. God – The feel of Tony's mouth wrapped around his cock caused Jethro to pray to any deity listening for it to never end.

44. Wall – The scrape of the basement's cement wall against his bare back wasn't enough to distract Tony from Gibbs's mouth on his cock.

45. Naked – Tony had honestly lost track of the times he had removed his clothes with another person, but he could count on one hand the number of times he had opened his heart for one of his lovers to truly see.

46. Drive – Tony remembered, all these years and car chases later, his first time as a passenger with Gibbs behind the wheel; it could still turn him green, even now.

47. Harm – Abby's eyes were flat and dark with emotions as she threatened Tony with her usual "I can kill you and leave no forensic evidence", but true intent to harm was visible when she added, "If you break Gibbs's heart."

48. Precious – Tony hoarded memories of the moments when Gibbs turned those baby blues on him and gave him his full attention like a stockpile of precious jewels, taking them out when he was alone and admiring them.

49. Hunger – Even after years of DiNozzo in his bed, Gibbs never lost his desire to taste every naked inch of him.

50. Believe – Unshakable faith in Gibbs wasn't even tested by her discovery in Mexico; if anything, it only strengthened the emotions Abby felt for him.


End file.
